


The Language of Flowers

by Untitledgiirl



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Chanyeol, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Omega Baekhyun, Requited Unrequited Love, RoyalAUChallenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25192477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untitledgiirl/pseuds/Untitledgiirl
Summary: Baekhyun was about to find out that indeed, fairy-tales do exist.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 30
Kudos: 136
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	The Language of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> If you are reading this right now...Hi! ^^ To be honest, I am not very sure about how I ended up here but, I had an idea that haunted me for days and well, this is the result!  
> First of all, I would like to thank the mods for being super nice and approachable at all times. You guys are the best! I would also like to thank E for encouraging me and patiently listening to me rant about messy ideas day after day... I love you!  
> And finally, to everyone reading this, thank you for taking the time to check this little story of mine. This is actually my first ever finished fic so... I hope it is enjoyable!

Warm light coming from a setting sun tinted everything scarlet.

Regardless of his tiredness, Baekhyun felt accomplished. The scenery around him was enthralling, one that seemed to belong in the pages of fairy-tales set in fascinating exotic lands. Exquisitely articulated, the Royal Garden was, not only a source of pride for the crown, but also the envy of every neighbouring kingdom. Aideen had one gorgeous and delicate flora, and Baekhyun was lucky enough to earn a living by being the faithful companion to all sorts of magnificent shrubs and flowers.

The little omega of gentle green eyes and rosy cheeks had moved from a small village in the outskirts of bordering mountains, where he had always lived with his family. Even if fortuneless, they were really hardworking, living a modest life with the earnings they got from selling plants and vegetables in the market.

Looking back, Baekhyun feels fortunate. 

He had lived a carefree childhood under the attentive gaze of his caring parents and the ancient willows that surrounded their tiny house. Every afternoon, he would lie down under their calm shade and tell them about fables he read about, his hope of becoming an expert in Botany in the future or, the recurrent dream in which he encountered the soulmate his inner wolf would instantly connect with.

Unbeknownst to him, difficult times were around the corner, and he was bound to make a difficult choice. Money became scarce and, with no education, the easiest way to provide for his humble parents was to marry into a well-off family, the untold but sad reality for many omegas born in the countryside.

Baekhyun grew up to be a dazzling beauty, one that had his fair share of courtship proposals from handsome alphas ever since he was a teenager. Still, he wished for his own happy ever after and, terrorized by the idea of a monotonous life without the purest form of love coming from a bond between true mates, he made a decision. 

He would not be a burden.

The courageous boy would move to the capital city of Aideen to hopefully find a prosperous job. Wanting to provide for his loving family but, at the same time, prove to everyone in the village that underprivileged omegas had more to them than innate beauty and grace, he would choose his own path.

That is how the short darling of passionate eyes found himself working in the Royal Palace. Several weeks after arriving in the city, the opportunity to work as the apprentice of the Royal Gardener arose and Baekhyun wasted no time. He was perfect for the position and luckily, got accepted. The salary was adequate too, he would be able to send his parents a generous share and still carry a modest living in the capital.

Baekhyun vividly remembered the first time he stepped into that magnificent oasis, the place that would become his second home. Colourful blooms of all sizes blissfully welcomed him like a long-lost acquaintance. Sweet smell intoxicating. Before him, a gorgeous landscape unfolded with rows of trees and plants bearing the most stunning shades of green.

Mr.Kim, the beta in charge of the place turned out to be kind and caring. Worried about an unmated omega as young as Baekhyun living alone in the city, he became quite overprotective. To not let him feel alone or homesick, he would often invite the apprentice to supper with his family. The old man was also an engaging mentor and, after learning about Baekhyun’s passion for Botany, he acquired for him various essential compendiums on the topic.

To say that Baekhyun was on cloud nine would be an understatement. 

Arriving in the Royal Garden had brought nothing but happiness for the omega.

Specially after meeting _him_.

Baekhyun vividly remembered that afternoon. A delightful smell, one comparable to that coming from the most stunning of Daffodils filled the air. With closed eyes, the boy unconsciously followed the scent, slowly but steadily, until he bumped into what it seemed to be a sturdy chest.

“Be careful, little one!ˮ

The omega shivered when hearing that deep voice. 

Everything around Baekhyun vanished, he could only focus on a beautiful pair of eyes. Blue as the delicate petals of blooming Hydrangeas. His breath hitched. Trembling hands found their way to the pockets of his worn out brown overall while dozens of butterflies gracefully caressed his insides with their soft wings. 

What was happening to him?

The melodious voice of his inner wolf rang inside his head: _Mate._

That is how the little omega got his words, thoughts and heart stolen for the first time.

The handsome stranger carried a stunning bouquet, for sure Mr.Kim’s arrangement. 

“Do you think she will...like them?ˮ

“Definitely! These flowers carry the purest of feelings, Your Highness.ˮ

The alpha blushed, crimson cheeks resembling the colour of his vibrant hair, while shyly rubbing his nape, perhaps one of the most endearing sights the dazzled omega had ever seen. His mind was still clouded, dizzy from the ambrosial scent pooling his insides and the strong presence before his eyes. 

Although his inner wolf yearned for proximity, he stopped himself.

“Thank you! Goodbye Mr.Kim! Goodbye little one!ˮ

One charming smile.

Baekhyun was left speechless.

That evening, during supper with the Kims the enamoured omega discovered everything there was to know about his object of admiration, the Crown Prince of Aideen: Park Chanyeol. Versed in Art and Music, the young alpha was considered a wonder of his own, a worthy successor to his gracious and benevolent parents. 

A dream.

Nevertheless, just as Baekhyun ventured to daydream about his soulmate, faint and almost nonexistent hopes were completely shattered.

“His Highness is set to court the beautiful Princess Aena of Acantha.ˮ

Just as it dared to soar for the first time, Baekhyun’s inexperienced heart plummeted, like a deceived Icarus that had gotten too close to the warmth of the Sun. The beneficial arrangement would bring stability and prosperity to both kingdoms. Prince Chanyeol and Princess Aena were childhood friends that had reencountered after a decade of separation. Sweethearts destined to get married.

His inner wolf wished to hope, but Baekhyun knew there was no competition.

For the first time in his life, the always cheerful omega felt he was not enough. 

Who could blame him? He was a fortuneless soul wishing for a fairy-tale ending.

Dreadfully long days passed and, just when Baekhyun decided to simply admire the owner of his heart from afar, even if he cried himself to sleep every night, a merciless destiny tricked him again. Mr.Kim fell sick and he was left in charge of the Royal Garden, and his mentor’s duties.

He might have been physically drained but, what hurt the most was the amount of time he had to spend with Prince Chanyeol, arranging beautiful bouquets he would never receive. To his misfortune, Baekhyun was fluent in the intrinsic language of flowers and therefore, entrusted with the cruel yet crucial mission of making Princess Aena fall for his very own soulmate.

Staying away was hard.

Each morning, the Crown Prince would follow him around like a lost pup, carrying a notebook where he would note down everything Baekhyun explained. The little omega was heartbroken but still, enthusiastic.

Sharing his knowledge made him feel useful. 

Being close to his beloved made him feel calm.

Getting accustomed to their own special routine, Baekhyun smiled more often. 

Still, he dreaded the day the Crown Prince would make his engagement official.

“Daisies, Your Highness. The most beautiful way to profess _affection_.ˮ

“These are lovely, Baekhyun!ˮ

֎

“This smells heavenly, Baekhyunee! What is it?ˮ

“An Acacia, Your Highness. It conveys _secret love_... Shall we use them today?ˮ

“I told you to call me Chanyeol! Aren’t we friends?ˮ

One adorable pout.

“We are Ch-Chanyeol.ˮ

֎

Baekhyun handed the Crown Prince a beautifully crafted bouquet.

“Your skills are amazing! What are these?ˮ

“Chrysanthemums for _fidelity_.ˮ

“Perfect!ˮ

֎

“What is the perfect flower for a proposal, Baekhyunee?ˮ

The feared day had finally arrived. 

As much as Baekhyun was brave, he was scared. He would endure anything for his soulmate to be happy. His mind was made up and still, his heart ached for a destined yet hopeless bond. He was realistic. The union between two kingdoms was more important than the happiness of a penniless omega. 

“Red Roses. Should I fetch some... _Your Highness_?ˮ

Before hearing a reply, Baekhyun disappeared, tears threatening to fall. 

His chest hurt. 

After calming down, he appeared with a dozen of gorgeous red roses.

“Finally!ˮ said Prince Chanyeol while picking one of them “It’s ready!ˮ

“Wha-?ˮ

The Crown Prince then offered Baekhyun one very messy flower bouquet.

The alpha pouted. “I know it’s not pretty but...I really tried!ˮ

Daisies, Acacias, Chrysanthemums...and in the middle, one single Red Rose.

Tears finally fell.

_Would you accept my mismatched feelings, little one?_


End file.
